Gravity Manipulation
The ability to manipulate gravity. Sub-power of Fundamental Forces Manipulation. Opposite to Anti-Gravity Manipulation. Also Called * Gravitation Manipulation * Gravitational Field Manipulation * Gravitational Manipulation * Graviton Manipulation * Gravitokinesis * Gravity Control * Gravikinesis * Gyrokinesis * Tensor Field Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate gravity, a natural phenomenon by which all physical bodies attract each other, and gravitons, hypothetical elementary particles that mediate the force of gravitation. User can bend gravity to make the environment very “heavy” or “light”, cause objects to “fall” toward another object instead of the earth (“nexus inducing”), flatten objects, and generate miniature black holes to compress objects into oblivion. They can repel and attract matter and energy regardless of its mass or move objects in a manner similar to telekinesis. Offensive uses of this power include repulsing people or objects with such force to shatter practically anything, increasing gravity to crush or immobilize opponents, decreasing it to render them defenseless, or surrounding one's body in a gravitational field to amplify physical strength. Defensive uses include creating a gravitational force-field to repel all manner of attacks or anchoring oneself to the ground. Four Interactive Forces This power is the manipulation of one of the four interactive forces; the other 3 being: * Electromagnetism Manipulation * Strong Force Manipulation * Weak Force Manipulation Applications * Gravitation Adaptation * Gravitational Energy Manipulation * Gravitational Singularity Generation * Gravity Attacks * Gravity Constructs * Gravity Defiance * Gravity Generation ** Decrease/Remove gravity: *** Flight Manipulation by controlling the gravity around the user and other objects. *** Gravitational Upforce drastically decreases the gravity in a certain area. *** Gyrokinetic Flight which can also affect other things. *** Simulate extreme strength and agility by making things easier to lift and carry. *** White Hole Creation to release things from oblivion. ** Increase gravity: *** Black Hole Creation to suck things into oblivion. *** Wormhole Creation *** Crushing things by enveloping them with a gravity field. *** Gravitational Downforce increases gravity drastically in a certain area. *** Immobility by using gravity to adhere oneself to the ground. *** Weight Manipulation ** Floortilting to shift the direction gravity draws: *** Orbital Force Manipulation * Gravity Immunity * Gravity Imprisonment * Gravity Independence * Gravity Infringement * Gravity Solidification * Gyro-Telekinesis * Personal Gravity * Pressure Manipulation * Space-Time Distortion * Weight Manipulation * World Tilting * Zero-Gravity Immunity Techniques * Bio-Gravimetric Manipulation * Black Hole Manipulation * Compressability ** Compression * Expandability ** Expansion * Gravitational Phenomenon Inducement * Gravitational Wave Manipulation * Gravity Aura * Gravity Mimicry ** Black Hole Physiology ** White Hole Physiology * Gravity Projectile ** Meteor Summoning * Gravity Well Creation * Gyrokinetic Combat * Impact Manipulation * Portal Interface * Wallcrawling/Wallrunning - redirect one's personal gravity, allowing movement on walls and/or ceilings. * White Hole Manipulation Variations * Meta Gravity Manipulation * Psychic Gravity Manipulation Associations * Anti-Gravity Manipulation * Astronomical Object Manipulation - Control the movement of celestial objects via their gravitational orbits. * Darkness Manipulation possesses the ability to absorb any and everything, even light, in a manner similar to increased gravity. * Dark Matter Manipulation interacts only through gravity. * Density Manipulation - By controlling gravitons, users can manipulate their own molecular density and make themselves and/or objects they touch physically impermissible or virtually indestructible. ** Size Manipulation ** Mass Manipulation * Gravitational Weaponry ** Gravitational Artillery * Gravity Technology * Light Absorption through the gravitational pull. * Particle Manipulation - gravity affects all known particles. * Space-Time Manipulation by using high gravity to warp them. ** Alternate Matter Materialization ** Time Acceleration/Time Reduction/Time Stopping *** Dimensional Link *** Energylock Manipulation * Star Creation ** Star Destruction *** Supernova Inducement Limitations * Gravity Immunity * May be unable to create gravity, only being limited to manipulating gravity from already existing sources. ** May be useless in areas with no gravity, though this is not much of an issue though since everything has gravity). * As they can control their own gravity, users of Personal Gravity are either immune or highly resistant. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * The center-of-gravity may always be the user, in which case the user can attract/repel relative to/from only their current location. * Gravity is the weakest of the fundamental forces, so this power may lose out against manipulations of the other forces. * As gravity is the result of warped space-time, users of Spatial-Temporal Lock or Space-Time Manipulation may affect/be unaffected. * Users of Gravity Negation or Physical Force Immunity can ignore gravity. Known Users See Also Gravity Master. Literature Cartoons/Comics Known Objects Gallery Television/Movies cloverking.png|With his cybernetic implants, Clover King of J.A.K.Q. is able to control gravity to amplify his physical strength Ultron_Anti_Gravity_Tech.png|Ultron (Marvel Cinematic Universe) possesses the Chitauri's anti-gravity technology, which he can use to generate and manipulate gravitational fields to simulate telekinesis. Cartoons Gravattack_usando_sus_poderes.png|Gravattack (Ben 10) File:Omniverse_Kevin_(Ben_10_Omniverse)_gravikinesis.png|Omniverse Kevin (Ben 10: Omniverse) possesses Gravattack's gravikinesis. Ultimate Gravattack art.png|Ultimate Gravattack (Ben 10) Yaya Yah.png|Yaya Yah (Boboiboy) can manipulate gravity. Gravitina.png|Gravitina (Buzz Lightyear) the self-proclaimed Mistress of Gravity Xana(Code Lyoko) Gravity Manipulation.gif|Xana (Code Lyoko) manipulates gravity ... Xana (Code Lyoko) Manipulating Gravity.gif|... on mass scale. Massive.jpg|Massive (Loonatics Unleashed) S.T.-Graviturtle.gif|Graviturtle (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Sliver.png|Sliver (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) possesses Graviturtle's gravikinesis. Anime/Manga GutsThrownBack.png|Griffith/Femto (Berserk) using gravity power to repel Guts away. File:Fatal_Attraction's_Gravitational_Control.gif|Victor Powered (Buso Renkin) using his Fatal Attraction to manipulate the gravity field around him, crushing his adversaries. File:Graviton_Bombing.png|Hatsuya Kaitabi (A Certain Scientific Railgun) can accelerate gravitons to change aluminium objects into explosive devices through extreme compression and a subsequent release of energy. File:Michael_Gravity.png|Michael (Alive: The Final Evolution) can manipulate gravity, inflicting pressure damage and lifting heavy objects, as well as causing the air in the body to expand and rupturing lungs. File:Maro_Gravity.jpg|Maro (Black Cat) can a high-gravitational field that shields him from bullets, enhancing his fists, crushing the area, or forming his Gravity Bomb. File:Kurohitsugi.gif|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) using the Kurohitsugi at around 1/3 of its true power, which creates a torrent of gravity enough to injure a captain such as Komamura.... File:Full_Power_Kurohitsugi.gif|...and later using the full power of the Kurohitsugi, which generates a black spiritual coffin with a powerful torrent of gravity, enough to distort space and time and atomize a person. File:Bungou_Stray_Dogs_v6_c22_p060-061.jpg|Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs) uses For The Tainted Sorrow to stand on the ceiling... File:Bungou_Stray_Dogs_v6_c22_p064.jpg|...then uses it to come down with increased force, leaving cracks in the ground. File:Eshi's_Gravity_Chains.png|Eshi (D.Gray-Man) forming chains out of dark matter, which allows him to manipulate the gravity field around anything the chains are bound to. It is strong enough to lock off a time-reversing ability. Hearts_gravity.png|Hearts (Super Dragon Ball Heroes) controls gravity to great effect... Hearts_Kills_Zamasu.gif|...most notably creating Gravity Cages to restrain and crush others. Bluenote Stinger (Fairy Tail) Fall.gif|Bluenote Stinger (Fairy Tail) File:Joker's_Gravity_Field.png|Joker (Flame of Recca) using his Taishaku Kaiten to create a gravity field, either increasing or decreasing the force on the specific area. File:Gravita_della_Terra.png|Enma Kozato (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) forming his Gravita della Terra, with each gravity sphere's destructive power equal to that of a star. File:Nagato_(Naruto)_Almighty_Push.gif|Nagato (Naruto) using Shinra Tensei/Almighty Push to control the repulsive force of gravity, deflecting a barrage of kunai. There is basically a 5-seconds interval between usage… File:Pain_(Naruto)_Universal_Pull.gif|…using Banshō Ten'in/Universal Pull to control the attractive force of gravity, dragging Kakashi towards the Shurado/Asura Path's tail. It has the same 5-seconds interval as its counterpart, Shinra Tensei… File:Chibaku_Tensei_Naruto.gif|…generating a small singularity of gravity to form his Chibaku Tensei/Planetary Devastation, causing debris to be dragged in and to form a small planetary body. Tengai Shinsei.gif|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) controls gravity with his Rinnegan, which allows him the divine-level feat of dragging meteors from space to inflict catastrophic damage. File:Sasuke Chibaku Tensi.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) uses Chibaku Tensi/Planetary Devastation unique to his Rinnegan which allows him to levitate the debris in ground and trap all the Tailed Beasts then controlling them remotely... File:Sasuke Universal Pull.gif|...and Banshō Ten'in/Universal pull to control the attractive force of gravity towards Naruto shadow clones to stab him with Inferno Style: Honoikazuchi. File:Dusclops'_void_of_darkness.png|Dusclops (Pokemon Adventures) forming a void of darkness, which generates powerful gravitational forces to suck everything into its empty body. File:Brago.jpg|Brago and Sherry's (Zatch Bell!) spells allow them to manipulate gravity File:Yami_Yami_no_Mi.png|Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard (One Piece) generates darkness, which is an intense gravitational force that absorbs and devours all matter into it with crushing results… File:Blackhole.gif|…using Black Hole to create a powerful torrent of gravity to suck in everything around him. Fujitora's Gravity.gif|Admiral Issho/Fujitora (One Piece) can increases gravity around a certain area to make the ground cave in, causing immense gravitational pressure on his opponents... meteor block.gif|...he can also use reverse gravity to repel a falling meteor... Issho (One Piece) lift.gif|...and lift the leftover debris of Dressrosa. File:Chinsei_Kokuten_Kyu.png|Chinmei (Samurai Deeper Kyo) manipulating gravity to form a singularity, the Chinsei Kokuten Kyu, in his hand. File:Gravity_Slash.png|Chinmei can also form gravity into arc-shaped blades to cut through his targets. File:Great Spirit Black Hole.JPG|The Great Spirit (Shaman King) controlling the gravity that was leftover from its Supernova attack, condensing it into a singularity to form a black hole, which sucks in everything with no chance of return. Libra's_Gravity_Magic.gif|Libra (Fairy Tail) can alter either her target's gravity or her own. Gravedad_Comprimida.gif|Bluenote Stinger (Fairy Tail) uses Gravity Magic. C-Moon.png|Enrico Pucci's Stand's evolved form, C-Moon (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VI Stone Ocean) allows him to control gravity... SO_Chapter_142_Cover_B.jpg|... making gravity sideways... SO Chapter 145 Cover B.jpg|... and to send a NASA Space Shuttle down to the Earth. Akane_Gravity_Core.gif|Akane Sakurada (Castle Town Dandelion) using her Gravity Core power. Comics File:Geo-Force_0022.jpg|Brion Markov/Geo-Force (DC Comics) can manipulate both gravity and earth. Reach.JPG|Reach (DC Comics) is a metahuman that can control gravity. Freefall.jpg|Freefall (Gen^13) gravity powers are limited but useful. File:Alex_Power.png|Alex Power/Zero-G (Marvel Comics) the oldest of the Power Pack can negate gravity to fly or increase it for more powerful striking attacks. File:Franklin_Hall_Graviton_(Earth-616)_from_Uncanny_Avengers_Vol_3_26_001.jpg|Franklin Hall/Graviton (Marvel Comics) claims to be the master of gravity. Thevulture.jpg|With his gravity harness, Adrian Toomes/The Vulture (Marvel Comics) gains the ability to fly along with strength that rivals that of Spider-man. File:Frederick_Dukes_The_Blob_(Marvel_Comics)_New_X-Men_Vol_2_15_Textless.jpg|With his immense mass, Frederick_Dukes/The Blob (Marvel Comics) can generate a personal gravity field that anchors him in place. File:Zero_G._Priestly_(Legion_Personality)_(Earth-616)_from_X-Men_Legacy_Vol_2_16_0001.png|Priestly (Marvel Comics) persona of David Haller/Legion. File:Shen_Xorn.jpg|Shen Xorn (Marvel Comics) File:Kuan-Yin_Xorn_(Earth-616)_from_New_X-Men_Vol_1_127_0001.jpg|Kuan-Yin Xorn (Marvel Comics) Greg Willis (Earth-616) Gravity Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg|Greg Willis/Gravity (Marvel Comics) SuperT Mir Graviturtle.jpg|Graviturtle (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Video Games File:Gravity_Bomb.png|The Gravity Bomb (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) generates a powerful torrent of gravity that devours and destroys everything. It derives from Bulzeeb's gravity manipulating powers. File:Gravity_Generator.png|BHB's Gravity Generator (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) generates dark matter by controlling gravity, which slowly causes massive devastation on the galaxy. FFRK_The_Hanging_Edge_FFXIII.png|Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) uses a Grav-Con Unit to manipulate gravity, allowing her to perform feats of superhuman agility and survive falls from great heights. File:Gravity-rush-screenshots.jpg|Kat (Gravity Rush) using gravity to levitate herself and the people within her range. She can also use it to make leaps and levitation. File:Gravityg.jpg|Gu Xinyue (Magic to Win) generating gravity to keep himself from getting sucked into the black hole. File:Gravity_Well.png|Mega Man X (Mega Man X3) creating a Gravity Well, a sphere that exudes a powerful gravitational field to suppress and crush the enemies. File:Heavy_Wave_Slash.png|Zero (Mega Man X8) using Heavy Wave Slash, a gravity-charged blade, capable of bypassing any shields. File:Ryu Hayabusa Art of the Piercing Void.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) manipulating gravity to use the Art of the Piercing Void, forming a defense-piercing black hole. File:JetHawk.png|Jet the Hawk (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity) gains the Ark of Cosmos, allowing him to control gravity, which he uses to boost his speed of his Extreme Gear. Gravitar.jpg|Gravitar (Champions Online) is a powerful user of this ability. MM5-GravityHold-Art1.jpg|Mega Man (Mega Man 5) using Gravity Hold. BiolizardArt.png|Biolizard (Sonic the Hedgehog) Baal_H.png|Baal (Valkyrie Crusade) can manipulate gravity. Orbit H.png|Orbit (Valkyrie Crusade) has absolute control over gravity. Gravitation Potion (Terraria).gif|Gravitation Potion (Terraria) can make the gravity upside down, look at the background! Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Gravity-Based Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries